<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Live by EbethBeatlebub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999798">I'll Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub'>EbethBeatlebub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Longing, M/M, McHarrison - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George would do anything for Paul. He knew he was still too young to really know what lay ahead of them both, but no matter what in life Paul was looking for, George knew he'd be looking at *Paul* the whole way through. Even if Paul never looks back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And that... was how George Harrison killed a bloke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, more specifically, that was how I got suspended for knocking the brains clean outta some sorry sod. Honest, he deserved it the bloody poser. Had I no better a mind I'd have gone in for more than a headbutt. As it is I simply haven't got the time for that though, violence isn't exactly my scene. Figure that'd be why I'm sittin' on the bus home 'stead of being locked up, like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lad besides me; short, pale n' chubby, he's me mate Paul. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Mate's</span>
  </em>
  <span> a tame word for it, anyroad. What I'd like folks to think when they see us together n' that. Really though, and this goes nowhere but between you n' me, he's the man of me dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your 'ead all good, Geo?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christ he's such a fusser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye. I'll live," rubbin' the spot in between me brows, I gotta say it's a tad more n' sore, but I'm tough, like, it'll be fine. It's Paulie who's all unsure n' that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You?" I ask 'im. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's got that closed off, pouty look about 'im. Hope he's not bloody embarrassed by me tryna fight for 'is honour or nothin'... Oh, there 'e goes. His eyes look so big and sad, reaching over with a sweaty hand to touch me shoulder. What I wouldn't give to not be wearing this bloody jumper right now. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>heatwave </span>
  </em>
  <span>ain't exactly helpin' none, either, but I wish he'd just... Well, y'know, touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no, I'm good, mate. I'm not the one with a bloody crater in me cranium," he cracks a smile and a joke, but I know he's still worried. He knows to drop it though, he's always been good like that. His hand leaves my shoulder. It's like he's taken a part of me soul away with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm only young still, so's he, and we've got a long way to go. I know that. One day he'll be taller, tanner and thinner. One day I'll probably just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>taller</span>
  </em>
  <span>, probably hairy too. I'm not what he's lookin' for. But y'know... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting here looking at him now, he's the most beautiful bloody thing I reckon I've ever seen. He's not lookin' for me. But I'm looking at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'll always be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Geo?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile, but I feel like crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aye. I'll live."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>George once headbutted a boy in school because he thought he wasn't good enough to be Paul's friend. This, was born of that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>